Verte después de la luna llena
by Shelfu
Summary: Oneshot RemusxTonks. Lemmon... Tonks lo espera, y el vuelve... con sus instintos lobunos intactos. ¿Quiere saber que pasará? Pues entre y deje su review. Rated M por sexo explícito Disfrute!


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecesn. Todos son de JK y la Warner...**

**ADVERTENCIA: El fic contiene Lemmon explísito. No recibo cuentas de psicólogo más tarde. El fic es una adaptación que hice a uno que leí en Inglés hace mucho tiempo, lamentablemente no recuerdo ni el nombre ni el autor, así que el crédito no es 100% mío... aunque algunas cosillas si lo son. ¡Disfruten!**

**"El verte después de la luna llena"  
**

Esta sería otra noche fría, Tonks pensaba sobre ello mientras miraba por la plana ventana. Las gotas de lluvia corrían en ríos a través del cristal y ella podría ver los destellos de aligeramiento en el cielo distante del Este. Repugnante de verdad, reflexionó. Esta sería una noche miserable que perfectamente sería satisfecha por un fuego acogedor en el hogar y con una silla grande cómoda para descansar. Ella se había preparado durante una tarde larga, vacía. Revolvió el azúcar en la última taza de té de la noche. Un temblor traspasó su cuerpo. La luna llena disminuía. Remus volvería.

Remus la había advertido sobre sus transformaciones mensuales. Él había descrito con gran detalle cuan peligrosa y horrible podría ser su enfermedad para él y para ella si permanecía cerca. Ella había escuchado atentamente, sabiendo que Remus no compartía la mayor parte de detalles íntimos, dolorosos de su vida. Sabía que él quiso impresionarla y ahuyentarla, para así seguir su existencia solitaria. Ella, por su parte, había rechazado escuchar cualquiera de sus precauciones.

Tonks ajustó la luz sobre la lámpara de la ventana. Reflexionó para ella que poner una vela habría sido una idea muy romántica, pero el pensamiento de que por su torpeza la volcaría y le prendería fuego a la cabaña había reemplazado aquel deseo. La luz de la lámpara haría, como ella había prometido, una señal en la ventana para Remus. Esto le avisaría que ella estaba allí y que él tenía un sitio para volver después de que los efectos de la luna desaparecieran. Esto no era un acto de caridad, era muestra del amor profundo que le tenía a Remus.

Tonks sintió otro estremecimiento traspasar su cuerpo. Esta no era la primera vez que esperaba por Remus. En el pasado ella había estado decepcionada de los resultados del día siguiente. En los meses anteriores, Remus nunca había aceptado la invitación o aún se lo había reconocido. Tristemente, Tonks se recostó en su silla y miró fijamente al fuego que chispeó y silbó en el hogar. Aunque ella lo esperaba, temía que él no aceptara su proposición otra vez.

Tonks volvió a su té, tomó un sorbo y disfrutó del aroma, éste se había hervido a fuego lento. Tembló otra vez, esta vez descubriendo un esbozo de frío que se flotaba hacia ella. Tiró su suéter sobre su pecho, impidiendo invadirla más lejos. Ella de repente comprendió que el esbozo frío también tenía un olor de agujas de pino y tierra. El aire libre había entrado en su casa o alguien que olía muy como el aire.

Despacio, trató de alcanzar su varita mágica que puso sobre la mesa de lectura al lado de su silla. Tan a diferencia de ella, que siempre la tenía metida en su bolsillo. Tonks vio una sombra arrastrarse a través de la pared delante de ella. Sintió el pelo en el dorso de su cuello y una cuenta de sudor frío sobre su frente. Temiendo por su vida, ella consiguió la varita mágica y saltó de su silla. Girando sobre sus talones, se estuvo de pie lista para afrontar al intruso. Tonks jadeó al ver quien se encontraba en su casa.

Remus estaba de pie en la entrada del cuarto, se inclinaba en el marco. Su cara rajada y cubierta de suciedad y su cabellera estaba mojada por la lluvia. Su ropa, incluyendo un viejo suéter, parecía estar en más despeinada y desordenada de lo normal. Él al principio pareció estar adolorido ya que su brazo izquierdo lo sujetaba con su otro brazo. Tonks derritió su postura agresiva y le dio la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos.

Remus se rió, y como ella, enredó los brazos alrededor de su cintura. -"Pensé que ibas a echarme en un hoyo con esa mirada que tenías."

-"Me asustaste" - replicó ella, enterrando su cara en el pecho de él. - "Francamente, Remus no pensé que vendrías esta noche. "

Remus con cuidado acarició su pelo y le dio un beso suave sobre su cabeza. - "Esto demuestra que estabas equivocada, ¿Verdad?"

Tonks le pegó con la mano en el pecho por la frustración y Remus se estremeció por el dolor. - "Maldición, no tenías que asustarme."

-"Créeme, no lo intentaré de nuevo " - contestó Remus. Él tosió estrepitosamente y Tonks oyó el estruendo en su pecho. Ella alzó la vista y vio horrorizada el color pálido en su cara.

-"Necesitas sentarte " se preocupó ella - " Ven, siéntate cerca del fuego y caliéntate un poco. "

Cruzó un brazo por su cintura, Tonks condujo al cansado Remus a un pequeño sofá cerca del fuego. Ella con cuidado lo dirigió hacia abajo pero Remus en su agotamiento pasó por el sofá derribándolos a ambos. Atrapada, con su peso en su brazo, Tonks no podía sentarse derecha. Remus no hizo nada para liberarla, y en cambio puso su brazo sobre los hombros de ella dejándola más cerca.

-"Estoy sorprendida" - dijo ella, relajándose en el abrazo - "Nunca habías aceptado mi oferta antes. Realmente no esperé que vinieras esta noche"

-"No te importa, ¿Verdad?"

-"Desde luego que no. Te he ofrecido muchas veces que vinieras acá, siempre te esperé" dijo ella silenciosamente.- " No creí en nada diferente esta vez. "

Remus rió suavemente y le acarició el pelo otra vez. - " Estoy lleno de sorpresas. "

Guardaron silencio durante un minuto. Tonks podría oír el latido de su corazón por su pecho. Le pareció que le costaba respirar. Con cuidado tocó su torso con su mano, tratando de calmarlo a un estado relajado. Él agradeció su muestra de afecto y apretó su mano.

-" Sé que has dejado aquella luz para mí, " - susurró él - " La he visto cada vez que me transformo."

-" ¿Por qué no entraste, entonces? " – preguntó ella - " Siempre eres bienvenido aquí. "

Remus suspiró, y ella sintió una tristeza profunda en él.

- " Tú sabes que los efectos no me abandonan cuando la luna disminuye, " dijo él de manera lenta, deliberada. " Toma un poco, bastante tiempo volver a mi estado original. "

Tonks estaba silenciosa, absorbiendo de cada palabra que Remus pronunciaba. Otra vez, él apretó su mano con fuerza.

- " A veces siento tanta rabia dentro de mí, " - siguió él -. " Son como impulsos, convulsiones que siento con el cambio. Es el único problema. Luego soy un hombre otra vez, con obligaciones y no el animal. Durante un tiempo después del cambio, los dolores de mi cuerpo después ser transformado. Músculos, huesos, uniones todo se quema con el fuego de esta alteración terrible, demoníaca. "

Remus cambió su peso ligeramente y Tonks podía sentir la presión de su levantamiento en el brazo. Ella quitó su brazo de su espalda y se sentó encima de. Remus dejó caer su brazo a alrededor de su cintura, impidiéndole aventurarse demasiado lejos de su lado.

- " A veces, no puedo controlar estos impulsos. Temo lo de que pueda hacer. "- Él miró hacia abajo, a la mano de Tonks que aún sostenía. - " Yo podría hacer daño todavía. Es por eso que nunca vine antes. "

Tonks rió y besó su mejilla. - " Estoy contenta de tenerte aquí, Remus. Lo sabes. "

- " Hay emociones salvajes en mí, " - siguió él, sin mirarla. - " Soy parecido a un animal. Primitivo. Hay deseos que no puedo controlar. "

Remus tocó el dobladillo de su suéter y lo levantó. - "Los deseos que son incontrolables son a lo que más temo, de vez en cuando. Tengo miedo de cuan fuertes son y cuanto daño podría hacer. "

Su mano siguió del dobladillo del suéter a los botones que lo cerraban. Él hurgó durante un segundo en él, y más temprano que tarde logró desabotonarlo.

Deslizando su dedo a lo largo del suéter, él tiró cada botón abierto de su ojal. Tonks no hizo ningún gesto para pararlo. Sus otros dedos con cuidado resbalaron sobre su piel expuesta.

- " No hago actos muy caballerosos a raíz de mi cambio, " - dijo él desabotonando el último de los botones. Él le abrió su suéter, exponiendo a Tonks. Un bello sostén de cordón rojo quedó delante de los ojos de Remus. Su mano se cernió en uno de sus pechos. - " Hago fantasías que normalmente no pensaría en hacer. "

- " Quizá deberías volverte loco más a menudo, " - Replicó. Ella lo miró fijamente, disfrutando de su atención.- " No me importaría. "

Remus levantó una mano a su mejilla y hábilmente dirigió la cara de ella a la suya. Él la besó profundamente en la boca. A Tonks le costaba creer el beso que estaba recibiendo. No era el beso apacible, que él le había regalado durante el mes pasado. Este era un beso apasionado, como un hombre debería dar a una mujer, cuando se quiere más que una amistad con ella.

- " Exquisito…" - Le susurró él después de que, finalmente se habían separado. - " Veré que otras cosas exquisitas posees, Dora"

Remus bajó su mano a su pecho y lo acarició. - "Siempre creí que tenías buenos pechos, cariño. Siempre me pregunté como eran, desde que te conocí. Pienso que los cubres demasiado. Siempre he creído que deberías mostrarlos un poco. "

Como un destello, Remus levantó su mano de bajo la tela y la eliminó de su pecho. Tiró del cordón del sostén y quedó descartado, descubriendo un tentador camino. - " Así está mucho mejor. Quiero ver que tan sabroso es tu pecho, darme un gusto"

Antes de que Tonks comprendiera esto, la boca de Remus cubrió su pecho. Ella oyó un sonido succionador, como un beso e hizo rodar su lengua sobre sus endurecidos pezones. Podía sentir su otra mano andar a tientas sobre su otro pecho. Ella gimió de placer.

- " Así, huh, Dora, " masculló él, entre besos. " Apuesto a que al otro le gustará también. "- Remus cambió al otro pecho y, en una manera aún más apasionada, succionaba y lo presionaba en sus manos.

- " Quiero conocer todos los colores de tus sostenes " - dijo él entre besos. - " Cada día, debes venir a mí y susurrármelo en el oído. Quiero pasar el día entero pensando como se ven estos pechos en aquellos sostenes. ¿Lo harías por mí? "

- " Sí, " - Contestó ella.- " Cada día. "

- " No quiero aburridos sostenes blancos, " - Dijo él justo antes de morder su pezón. Ella chilló, con dolor y excitación. - " No, Tienes que tener rojos. Negros. Rosados. Los quiero con cordones y cintas. Quiero ser capaz de ver estos bonitos pezones detrás de la tela, echarles una ojeada cuando te quite la camisa. ¿No te importaría hacerlo por mí, verdad? "

- " Sí, Remus. "

Sus dedos torcieron sus pezones y Tonks arqueó su espalda - " ¿Te hice daño?"

- " Un poco, " - Gimoteó ella. Escuchando esto, Remus pellizcó más sus pezones, haciendo que ella diera un pequeño grito.

- " No te preocupará el daño después de un rato, " él silbó, siguió su ataque. " No serás capaz de diferenciar entre el dolor y el placer. "

Tonks pudo sentir la mano de él en busca del botón de sus vaqueros. Ella levantó su mano para ayudarlo pero él la apartó. Encontrándolo, se deshizo del botón y despacio desabrochó los vaqueros. Antes de que ella lo supiera, él había jalado los vaqueros de sus caderas y los lanzó al piso.

- " Lo que yo siempre pensaba que tendrías, " - susurró él. Tonks podría sentir sus dedos que acariciaban la tela escasa de su ropa interior.- " Ah, que bonito par de piernas tienes, Dora. ¿Todo es para que yo lo acaricie, cierto? "

Remo la besó otra vez… caliente, apasionado. Ella sintió un resbalón de la lengua de él sobre la suya, aprisionando su boca. Ella sintió el cuerpo de él acercándose más y más, mientras la acariciaba de arriba a abajo. Tembló de éxtasis.

- "Todo el mundo siempre quiere usar un poco de magia al desnudar a una mujer"- dijo cuando pasó su mano sobre la carne desnuda de las piernas de ella. Sus dedos rozaban su entrepierna. - "James era un estúpido, llegó a utilizar su varita mágica para bajar las bragas de una chica. Sirius también. Oh tal vez no quieres oír hablar de los métodos sexuales de tu primo. No te culpo. Ellos me llevan demasiado".

Remus deslizó la mano sobre su trasero y masajeó las nalgas de manera circular. - "Pero siempre me gustó la antigua forma _muggle_. Ya sabes, desabrochar, descomprimir, hágalo usted mismo. Sentir el tejido, sentir la piel… ¿Y a ti? "

Tonks sintió la mano de Remus masajear la carne de su trasero. - "Estoy de acuerdo. Me gusta la forma _muggle_ de hacer las cosas, también ".

- "¿Sabes qué me gusta el estilo_ muggle_?", Preguntó. Él había tomado su mano y la trasladó a su entrepierna, tocando su miembro por sobre el tejido de su pantalón. Siendo arrastrada.- " ¿Te gustaría chupar a un hombre, Dora? "

Él le dio poco tiempo para responder. En una fracción de segundo, Remus había abierto la cremallera de su pantalón y sacó su pene erecto fuera se su bóxer. Tonks miraba hacia abajo, pudo ver las venas palpitantes en el eje y la cabeza, brillante, erguido.

- "Vamos", - dijo con ternura.- "Muéstrame lo bien que lo puedes chupar".

Tonks bajó su cabeza lentamente hacia su miembro. Podía sentir la mano de él sobre la parte de atrás de su cuello. Aunque su presencia estaba allí, no podía sentir ninguna presión, ya que tomó su miembro en su boca.

- "Oh, Merlín…", - suspiró Remus cuando ella lo hizo. Su mano comenzó a acariciar su cabeza, sus cabellos. - "Maravilloso. Lo estas haciendo maravilloso. Adelante, no tengas miedo de usar los dientes. Me gusta la forma en que se siente".

Tonks deslizó su boca arriba y abajo del miembro de Remus varias veces, cada una con un efecto más pronunciado sobre él. Ella cerró sus ojos y respiró el embriagador aroma de su erección. Suavemente deslizaba su lengua sobre su miembro, y agregó a la succión de su pene unas suaves caricias. Podía oír sus gemidos suaves y sabía que había logrado el efecto deseado.

- "Has hecho esto antes", gimió él. Mantuvo con firmeza su cabeza y comenzó a empujar entre sus piernas. Él se rió.

Ella podía oír su respiración cada vez más rápido, y podía sentir que sus manos daban caricias más furiosas. Un vistazo rápido hacia él y que pudo ver como sus ojos se cerraron como láminas en su cabeza de ladeada. Una repentina sacudida de sus caderas hacia arriba la llevó por sorpresa y, en un segundo, ella quedó manchada con una secreción blanquecina.

- "Oh, dulce Dora", dijo tirando de ella, sacando el miembro de su boca. - "No quise decir que lo haría ".

- "Está bien", - dijo, limpiándose la boca. - "Estoy bien".

Remus, la miró, con el miembro en la mano, movía sus dedos arriba y abajo del pene. - "Sabes lo que vendrá ahora, ¿no?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza. - "Por lo menos creo saber que hacer".

- "Ojalá lo hagas primero", - él se rió, sentándola sobre su regazo. - "Quiero verte hacerlo."

Tonks se levantó para quitarse la tanga, pero Remus la detuvo. Tiró de su cuerpo hacia él y la volvió a sentar sobre su regazo.

- "Me gusta cojer con las mujeres medio-vestidas", - dijo en un tono sofocante. - "Me enciende, tú sabes. Un poco de ropa nunca es una molestia. "- Remus colocó su mano entre las piernas de ella y empujó la tela hacia un lado. Con un impulso, metió su miembro en su cuerpo. Tonks gimió y arqueó su espalda, casi cae en éxtasis. Remus colocó sus dos manos sobre su cintura, dando su apoyo y llevó su cuerpo hacia adelante.

- "Apuesto a que pensaste que sería al 'estilo perrito' la primera vez, ¿verdad?", - Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tonks jugó con sus caderas en un movimiento lento, tortuoso. Con un movimiento hundió súbitamente el miembro de él en sus adentros y luego se reclinó hacia delante, lentamente, rozando tentadoramente su clítoris. Ella maullaba de placer con cada movimiento.

- "'Estilo de perrito'", - continuó. - "Eso es lo que todo el mundo piensa. ¿Por qué? Bueno, por lo que soy, un hombre-lobo. Pero no, a mi me gusta mirar a una mujer cuando estoy dentro de ella. Quiero ver sus pechos hermosos, brincando. Quiero tocarlos y succionarlos. Quiero ver como tu vientre se mueve conmigo. Quiero ver tu cavidad, mis dedos alrededor de él, ver como yo te cojo".

Tonks podía sentir sus dedos, como él luchó para meterlos en ella. Ella retrocedió en la primera por el dolor, pero cuando se relajó, una nueva sensación barrió sobre su cuerpo. Remus retiró su mano, permitiendo que su miembro fuese el único invasor de su cuerpo.

Tonks sacudió su cuerpo y podía sentirse cada vez húmeda y húmeda, con cada movimiento. El primer dolor de haber impulsado su penetración había desaparecido con los flujo de ambos. Ahora, todo lo que sentía era la plenitud de su cuerpo en el suyo. La dureza de él, que se acentuaba en cada estocada. Le llevó a un lugar que sólo había estado en sus sueños.

-"Juega contigo, Dora", - dijo - . "Adelante, déjame ver como juegas con tus pechos".

Tonks colocó sus manos sobre sus pechos y empezó a amasarlos. Tímidamente al principio, luego con cada impulso de Remus, ella se acariciaba más salvajemente. Pellizcaba sus pezones, torciéndolos y girándolos como él lo hizo. Al ver la expresión en su rostro, sabía que Remus estaba encantado con sus movimientos.

-"Eso es", - suspiró Remus. Sus caderas seguían celebrando, a lo largo de cada cambio de balanceo de su cuerpo. - "Esa es mi chica. Empuja los pechos, júntalos para mí. Eso es. Te gusta demasiado, lo sé. "

Tonks, con la mirada hacia abajo le sonrió con maldad.- "Sí, Remus. Me gusta. Me gusta cómo te sientes dentro de mí. Me gusta cómo te ves en mí. Me encanta cómo me cojes".

Ella se apoyaba, flotando sobre su rostro. Sus caderas empezaron a moverse más rápidamente que antes. - "Sabes que he querido cojerte. Cariño, lo he hecho. Por lo tanto, vamos a ver cómo va esto, ¿eh? "

Remus, con un potente empuje de su miembro, se hundió cada vez más profundo en ella. - "Lo quieres, ¿verdad?"

- "Oh Merlín, sí"- , le gritó justo antes de venirse. - "Si… Remus".

**0o0o0o0**

La habitación era tranquila, cada uno estaba sentado al lado del otro. Tonks se acurrucó en sus brazos y miró la lluvia golpeando la ventana. Aunque sus ojos se cerraban herméticamente, Remus tuvo sensación de que estaba despierta.

- "Yo no quería esto", - dijo tranquilamente.

Ella se revolvió entre sus brazos. - "¿No lo querías? "

- "Es la primera vez que te hago el amor", - respondió el. Un profundo suspiro vino de su pecho. "- Yo quería algo más romántico, menos..."

Tonks lo besó dulcemente y le sonrió.

- "Yo no podría ser más feliz", - dijo.

- "No es la forma en que debería haber sido", - le replicó.- "Quería una cena romántica, vino, una buena charla. Lo que te hice fue un poco áspero. Bastante tosco"

Ella besó su mejilla y se acurrucó en su hombro. - "No me quejo".

- "Ciertamente no quería que fuera después de mi vuelta," – dijo - "Estoy bastante avergonzado en este momento."

- "Eso veo," - dijo ella-. "Pero lo disfruté."

Él pensó por un segundo. - "No puedo prometerte que no vuelva a suceder".

-"No te preocupes".

Él miró la tenue luz de la habitación. Sonrió - "Yo puedo prometer que no será la última vez".

-"Eso es todo lo que quiero", murmuró ella antes de besarlo.

---.---

**Eso fue todo :P... Gracias por leer. Si es muy fuerte para usted, debió haber leído la advertencia antes de meter las narices xD... así que no se queje. Besos a todos!!**

**Para sus reviews. GO!  
**


End file.
